BishieQueen's House
by rxcspideyb
Summary: i have gatherd 42 bishies to live with me in my mansion and am brodcasting it as a reality show. come in and see how these bishies react to each other. shows and games include final fantasys vii, viii, ix, x, x-2, KH, DBZ, inuyasha, cowboy bebop, YYH, tri


Bishie Queen's House  
  
A mysterious voice calls out from the dark.  
  
"Hello everyone, I'd like to thank you all for tuning in to the first episode of my all new reality series 'Bishie Queen's House.' I'm Bishie Queen, but you can call me Queen. I have used my vast abilities and resources to bring together forty-two hot Bishie boys who will be paired off by me and forced...uhh I mean asked to live in my mansion with me. For your, and my, entertainment we will see how these Bishies from different worlds react to each other. So if there are no questions then lets meet the bishies!  
  
A large group of hot bishies walk into the ballroom.  
  
"Hi bishies!"  
  
The group looks at Queen, some smiling, others waving and yelling 'hi!' while the others just curse and mumble obscenities under their breath.  
  
"Ok instead of just naming you all off I'll just put your names into a hat and draw to determine who will share a room with whom. Ok everyone write their names on a piece of paper and put them into the hat on the table.  
  
They all form a line a put their names in the hat.  
  
"Ok now when I call your name just step forward so you can meet your roommate. Then go and stand on the other side of the room."  
  
Reaching into the hat she starts drawing names.  
  
"Jecht you will room with... sesshoumaru."  
  
They step forward and move to the other side of the room without incident.  
  
"Seifer is with... cloud."  
  
Stepping forward seifer gives cloud a sexy wink before dragging him to the other side of the room to stand with jecht and fluffy the whole time cloud keeps mouthing 'help me' to the camera.  
  
"Next is... Nicholas wolfwood and... gohan."  
  
Looking at gohan, wolfwood motions with his head to the other side of the room. Sticking his hands into his pockets gohan walks with him.  
  
"Now we have jet and... sephiroth."  
  
Jet just stares wide eyed at sephy while sephy walks, no flows to the other side of the room with a drooling jet closely behind him.  
  
"This is going good so far. Next is blank and... zax."  
  
Zax gives blank a curious look before walking behind him and pushing him towards Queen.  
  
"Hey did you know this guy is a statue?"  
  
"Oops, I'll fix that." She says while tearing a hole in space and throwing blank in. She reaches back in, fumbles around a little and pulls out a more 'alive' blank.  
  
"ok blank your living with us for awhile so go stand with zax over there, he will be your roommate. Wait a sec, if blank was a statue then who put his name in the hat?"  
  
Jumping forward zidane yells to her. "I did it Queen, since I know him I thought I'd help."  
  
"Thanks zidane, now where was I? ok we have goten...and hiei."  
  
Glancing over at goten, hiei smirks before running at break neck speed to the other side of the room only to find goten standing there ginning at him when he got there. Hiei only crossed his arms over his chest, humphed, and turned away. In the main group kurama could be laughing hysterically.  
  
"Shut up kurama! It wasn't funny."  
  
"I'm sorry hiei I couldn't help myself."  
  
"Ok if were all settled I'll continue. Now we have nooj and... Seymour."  
  
Nooj begins to slowly walk to join the others, but he doesn't get far before Seymour lifts him into his arms and carries him the rest of the way, all the while an evil glint in his eyes.  
  
"That's wonderful! You're getting along already! Now is gippal and...wakka."  
  
Gippal grins while walking over to wakka leaning close, whispering "I've never been this close to such a gorgeous redhead before." Wakka just sighed and walked to the others, gippal close behind staring at his ass.  
  
"Ok moving on. Next is Reno and ... Squall."  
  
Reno slowly saunters up to squall the around him to stand back in front of him.  
  
"I love your pants."  
  
"uh... thanks."  
  
"I'd love them better on my floor."  
  
Squall turned cherry red before punching him square in the jaw, knocking him out cold. Fists clenched at his sides, squall walked to the other side of the room.  
  
"I'll think now would be a good time to introduce my friend/bodyguard Kou Leifoh."  
  
"You called my queen?" he said wrapping his arms around her waist from behind.  
  
"Yes I did babe. Would you drag reno over to squall?" she said pointing to Reno.  
  
"Anything for you my Queen." He purred letting go of her. Walking over to where reno lay, kou grabbed one of his legs and dragged him over to squall who was still a little red in the face.  
  
"Will there be anything else?" he said returning to his former position of holding her.  
  
"no that's all for now, but why don't you come by my quarters around ten and I just might have something for you to do then."  
  
"I look forward to it my Queen." He said as he turned her loose and exited the room.  
  
"Next is trunks... and braska."  
  
Trunks walked over to braska and looked him up and down with a strange look on his face.  
  
"Why are you wearing a dress?"  
  
"It's not a dress these are my summoners' robes."  
  
"What's a summoner?"  
  
Braska took him by the arm and smiled at him.  
  
"I'll explain it to you then." He said as he led trunks to the others and began telling his story.  
  
"Ok everyone now we have vegeta with... kuja."  
  
Kuja eyed vegeta closely while vegeta just yelled, "Hey Queen! I thought there weren't supposed to be any girls here!"  
  
"a..gi..gi..girl!?! I am not a GIRL!!" he screamed  
  
"If you're not a girl then prove it!"  
  
"Fine!" he said as he pulled down his thong.  
  
Everyone: !!!!!O.O!!!!!  
  
Vegeta gaped and then smirked.  
  
"So your rooming with me huh?" they left to stand with the others.  
  
"I love this! Such promise and we've only just begun the series! Ok now is zidane and...miroku."  
  
Zidane eyed the monk, his tail curling around him in anticipation. He had heard of the lecherous monk before and had wanted to fuc..uhh I mean meat him... what I meant meet him. . eyeing his prey before taking action zidane leaped upon miroku and the two started necking like teenagers.  
  
"hey you two, cut it out! You're holding us up!" Queen said rushing over to stand next to them. Pausing for a second she reaches into her pocket and pulls out a camera, and starts taking a few pictures from different angles. Pocketing her camera she took a hold of miroku's staff and hit them over the head to get their attention.  
  
"Save it for later guys."  
  
"Sorry queen." They said and moved to stand with the others. Every few seconds zidane would gasp as miroku grabbed his ass.  
  
"Ok now everyone, your consistent goofing off has taken the last remaining amount of time we have in this episode. Now we have to go." She said sadly.  
  
"goodbye everyone who's watching, next week we shall finish with the last eighteen people and start the commemoration banquet right here in the ballroom."  
  
Running over to the other group she threw her arms around the waists of the nearest bishies who just happened to be seifer and sephiroth. Crushing them to her she grinned and yelled to the camera.  
  
"See you next time!"  
  
screen fades to black, transmission end 


End file.
